


Хочется плакать

by jabloko67



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabloko67/pseuds/jabloko67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Про рабов и хозяев.<br/>Посвящение:<br/>Крису Айзеку и его песне ""Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing".<br/>Примечания автора:<br/>Обоснуй в коме.</p><p>Продолжение здесь : https://ficbook.net/readfic/3661596</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочется плакать

****

## Ошейник

— Эй, просыпайся, настал великий день, — в лицо Луи полетела подушка, потом вторая.

Лиам тормошил парня, стараясь убедиться, что он не заснет опять.

— С Днем!!! Ты официально стал стариком, бро …

 Луи, наконец, понял, что означал весь этот шум. Да, он стал на год старше, а, значит, значит… До него дошел смысл суматохи, которую устроил Ли. Значит, пришло время для специального родительского подарка на совершеннолетие.

В ответ на его мысли распахнулась дверь, и на пороге появился отец Луи.

Высокая темная фигура, суровое лицо, глубокие мимические морщины. При виде сына его лицо смягчилось. Он обнял Лу и потрепал его по голове.

Благосклонно кивнув Ли, - тот сразу же испуганно попятился к двери - Томлинсон-старший достал какие-то бумаги и передал их сыну.

— Ну что, вот и настал твой час. Собирайся, мы выезжаем. Поедем выбирать твой долгожданный подарок.

Сердце Лу забилось, он прямо чувствовал каждый удар. Он так долго ждал этот день.

— Отец, можно взять с собой Лиама?

На лице мужчины отразилось сомнение.

— Это личный, даже интимный опыт. Впрочем, — он махнул рукой.

— Я не возражаю, ведь он тоже скоро через это пройдет. Пусть поучится. Вы друзья детства, в конце концов.

Луи постарался сдержать радость - нельзя показывать свои эмоции, особенно теперь, когда он повзрослел.  
Отец еще раз обнял его и вышел из комнаты.

Лиам бросился к Лу.

— Ты берешь меня с собой? Ты — настоящий друг, Лу. Надо собираться.

— Что с собой взять? — Луи не мог сосредоточиться. — Помнишь, нам же говорили? …

Лиам начал загибать пальцы —

— Естественно, деньги и бумаги, что-то из одежды, может, одеяло, воду и еду в дорогу. Потом вопрос с клеткой… Ты решил, что ты будешь делать?

Луи задумчиво взъерошил волосы. Черт, вопрос транспортировки совсем вылетел из головы. Отца беспокоить было страшно.

И Лу принял свое первое взрослое решение.

— Ли, я возьму ошейник.

Лицо Лиама вытянулось, он даже слегка побледнел.

— Это риск, Луи. Давай играть по правилам. Твоему отцу не понравится…

Парень подошел и обнял растерянного Лиама.

\- Эй, ты же будешь со мной. Я большой мальчик, у меня все под контролем. Я же Томлинсон-младший.

Лиам не выдержал и засмеялся.

\- Ладно, ошейник. Но учти, я беру с собой наручники. Давай звонить в контору?

Лу достал бумаги, оставленные отцом. Вот он, заветный телефон. Глубоко вздохнув, он набрал номер -

\- Контора? Да, это Томлинсон, акт 678/45241. Мы в пути, готовьте товар.


End file.
